Before The Finale
by Alexandra Rhyme Kruskov
Summary: How Luke spent his last night before the last fight, and finally the redheads understood easch other. Spoilers till before Auldrant. AschXLuke pairing.


Before the Finale: Last Embrace

Not much he could do at the time, after being accompanied by Tear on the Albiore II. Everyone has gone to their own room, even that good-after-all colonel who likes to stay up the night enjoying over a book. But not him, he was unable to sleep as his eyes kept sprung open. He didn't have an idea why he couldn't get his eyes closed. He knew tomorrow would be a decisive battle, yet his body seemed to not obey him. So he decided to have another walk in the night before another try to sleep.

The town was surprisingly crowded at night. Maybe since there would be a battle the next day, the soldiers would spent the time with their friend. The colonel sure said soldiers are allowed to spent that whole day before a battle freely. The market was open for business that night, and of course the bar was always open at nights. The night life made him feel alive, he felt like a fool to get cooped up in his room few moments ago.

_Maybe a mid-night shopping would do… _

He never knew that kind of night life and he never got prices so low. He actually found prices have gone up since the beginning of his journey and he always wondered why the monsters dropped money. But nobody could answer that question, even the colonel and that blonde noble. All they said was 'it's the way of the world, maybe…' . Actually, that mid-night market was the time for merchants to re-supply their merchandise, that's why the prices were so low. Not just merchants, but restaurant ingredients supply too. There were things he never see on mid-day market. But he didn't dare touching it, it might be those black market thing his friends said.

He was window shopping on a weaponry and armory stall at the Kimlascan side. Those battle needs had fifty percent off their usual price on mid-day! He got even more surprise when he saw some merchants tried their way to haggle those price down. He took a good look on that shiny swords on display-under that heat ness of battle between merchants- happily. Well, he had the money to buy it and imagined him on a battlefield wielding that sword. But, he's content on what he had at the time. That sword he found inside a Liger's lair. The moment was not too long ago but felt like a whole life for him. The sword has been accompanying him along his journey, through joy and sadness, felt the wrath of a certain God-general and his sword companion together. Like those who have been adventuring together with him, the sword had the same importance to him too…

Suddenly he saw that familiar red-hair that's darker than his. A certain black and red dominance on a tabard and that strange looking sword on that man's waist. There were no doubt of it…it was Asch…

------------------------

He told his battle companion who looked more like circus star than thieves, and that all-the-time-smiling pilot to have free times on their own before going to the Eldrant. He actually, told the pilot to come earlier so he could leave the thieves in town. Although they have been together for not too long, he didn't want to involve them in his problem much further. He sat on the black vessel the pilot docked on Kimlascan side port on Chesedonia.

He enjoyed the night air and sea breeze alone. He got fed up with that loneliness and quietness and decided to visit the town. That's when he saw that his innocent look alike in front of a weapon display looking at the swords on display, surprisingly ignoring the merchants fight beside him. He was unsure what he wanted to do, would he just slipped away from him as usual or…

The redhead saw him with that innocent look on his face. He already saw him. He would just came over and start a conversation, but considering how their last meet ended, he didn't feel like adding more scratch on that redhead's heart…

_Wait a minute, why should I give a damn on what happened in his heart? _

He walked toward his naïve, innocent, sweet look alike (?) . He just stood beside him, tried not to look into that look on the replica's face which was his weakness. Not that he hated his own face but that helpless expression really hit his soft spot that for some reason he couldn't forget for a second. He kept thinking what his look alike was doing, or what he's up to, or… the worst case, he got his ears burning whenever he imagined an image of a sweaty, blushing and breathless look alike on a battlefield. He pointed his eyes on the weapon display when those innocent eyes glanced on him.

'Are you going to buy a sword?' asked the redhead.

'No, unless I can wield two swords at once' he replied 'And what about you?'

'I'm just window shopping'

'Oh, isn't that sword going to shatter at any time now? You've wield it for too long, you won't defeat him using a blunt sword or are you trying to make yourself lose against me?'

'Well, I want to end this using my first real sword, does it sound foolish?'

'You're too naïve. Next time I beat you again, I'll kill you for sure, unlike last time'

'…and you're too cruel'

'That's why I'm a soldier, idiot'

They both enjoyed those swords on display. But they got pushed away by the angry merchant who seemed to lose against a certain haggling lover merchant. An awkward silence occurred between them. They just stood there facing against each other saying nothing.

----------------------

The silentness almost kill him for sure, he couldn't stand that pressure both of the situation and the eyes of his original. That eyes filled with anger resembling his hard life, his bitter experiences. He had no idea of what he should do or say. He couldn't just say 'bye' and go back to the inn. That didn't sound right. It seemed his original noticed that and said…

'What do you say if we go window shopping together?' the dark atmosphere of the night hides his reddening cheeks.

'I'd love to' said the redhead, blushed. He didn't realized a reddening face as he didn't realize that he's made an overjoyed voice out his mouth.

'D…don't sound too happy, damn it!' cried the God-general deep down inside his heart. Yet his happiness won the dominance against the anger. So he said 'Well, why not consider this as a date?' for a joke.

For some reason the replica's face turned red, and forced himself to say 'Then this is going to be my first…'

'You're joking, right…?' replied the God-general, definitely surprised. He thought his replica would have gone at least once with one of the ladies in his team. If he counted the replica's first pilgrimage with the melodist anyway…

-------------------

Both of the redhead walked side by side along the mid-night market, enjoying the nightlife together. Surprisingly they could get along better outside the sight of the others. Just as the younger redhead thought, his original was too shy. He never see him so happy before, never see him smile that sincere like that. He was really happy to see that side of him.

He was too happy that he didn't notice that he mixed into a real crowd and got separated from the God-general. He looked around to see only people walking around filling the road. He could see nothing like red haired man. Then suddenly a hand grabbed his own, and pulled him out the crowd. He saw a concerned God-general's face after escaping the crowd.

'You idiot, don't disappear like that, I'm almost shocked to death' said that concerned face.

'Sorry…' replied the redhead, apologizing for making his original worried so much.

'And what's that tears for?' 

'Huh? What tear?'

A hand brushed against his face skin, wiping the tears flowing from his eyes he didn't realize. Even so, more tears came out flowing, wettening his cheeks. This time he really needed help to wipe all those tears. But, whatever he did didn't stop the tears from flowing. There were more awkward silence between the two. Then, the God-general held his look alike within his arms, letting his head resting on his chest, despite where they are, completely ignoring the crowd witnessing the scene. People seemed just think that was a… 'brotherly love' . The redhead just kept crying in silent… The God-general could make something out the choked words out his replica's mouth. He said something like 'I'm afraid to lose you' …

The God-general now realized how fragile his replica's heart was. It was as fragile as glass which just one wrong move could shatter it into pieces. He knew he was the one responsible for making him the way he was. He did nothing but blaming, insulting, and all those things that added more scratch on his heart. He thought it was even. He thought the replica deserved that for stealing his life. On the other side, he knew he was innocent. The one he should blame was the one who created him. The one who made all this trouble. But, he never wanted to accept that fact. His head was too hard to listen to what his heart said.

_Now you understand? You should think what the others think, idiot… _

-------------------

They ended up sitting on a seat in front of a bar, with a cup of coffee each. The replica's face was still red thanks to all those crying that made the God-general's tabard soaking wet. But the person didn't mind at all. He seemed happy than concerning on his battling outfit he had. As if he didn't care on what happened on his uniform. Although he's not an oracle knight anymore, he should've take care of…or maybe the God-general was happy to have found a weak side on his look alike?

A blonde in blue piloting outfit came out the bar. He was smiling toward both of the redheads equally. Then he sat on the third seat that was empty.

'I thought I saw familiar red heads and it's you, I'm actually glad you didn't try to kill each other'

'K…ill each other?' replied the redhead awkwardly, thinking how things would have gone usually. 'Ginji, how could you said that?'

'Oh, sorry…but I was just joking, anyway I knew sir Asch won't try to kill you'

'Hey, what are you implying? I can kill him anytime I want' replied Asch.

'Aw, we all know on how you feel toward sir Luke' said Ginji happily.

'Excuse me?'

'Well, I'm not going to interfere any further, I'm just allowed to say that love and hate are on the sides of a same coin' said the pilot with his usual smile 'Why not you guys came to the Albiore III with me? I heard there will be a meteor rain soon'

'M…meteor rain…' replied Luke in an excitement.

-----------------

There Luke sat on the black vessel which his original rides on. The pilot took the vessel out the port. Now it's floating in mid-air. He could see the moon and the Eldrant where the last battle would take place the next day. A white sheet circled around him, covering his whole body. When he realized what happened, he was in Asch's arms again. Asch's head was resting on his shoulder while the arms circled around his chest, creating a strange warm feeling. The warmth ness made Luke comfortable, and slowly making him safe and secure , also sleepy at the same time.

'Er…Asch? This sheet…'

'To make you warm…it's not funny to have cold on the last battle'

'But what about you?' asked Luke after saw that Asch didn't have white sheet or anything to keep him warm. Just his usual daily uniform.

'This tabard makes me warm enough already, I'm concerned more on you who kept your belly open like that'

That sentence made Luke's face turned red. He never knew why he ended up wearing the clothes he's wearing at the time. Then white lines formed on the sky. The lines was on it for less than a second. Not too long after that, the whole sky filled with that white lines. Some looked like it's fell into the sea. The God-general knew what's on his replica's eyes at the time. Eyes filled with excitement of first experiences. Just like a kid, and he was…he was just seven.

'Is that thing really fell into the sea?'

'Of course not, those are comets fragment that pulled into the Auldrant's gravity power and pulled into the atmosphere. Then they were burned by the atmosphere, that's why it formed lines like that. Well, it's true that some survived the burn and fell on the planet'

'Oh…'

'So, what do you wish?'

'Wish?'

'There were sayings if you made a wish when you see a falling star, your wish will really come true'

'Then mine's already fulfilled'

'What is that?'

'To see you smile'

How happy was the God-general to hear that. Now he know how actually the replica feel about him. He was afraid that he would hate him for all the accusation, blame, anger, and insults. He was afraid of nothing, in fact the replica cared for him even he didn't realize it. He care on the God-general in his own way, although it's completely in a way that pissed him off…due to his hard headed ness.

'So what about you?'

_All that secrecy just can go to hell… _

'It's already fulfilled too, to know what you feel about me'

Then he made Luke turned to face him, then leaned his face closer into the replica's face. Just a few millimeters before the lips met, a hand stopped Asch from further approach. He saw somewhat strong fire inside Luke's eyes, it's not anger but a strong willingness.

'Asch, I need you to promise me'

'What?'

'Don't hold back tomorrow, I want you to use all what you've got to fight me, I want the fight fair and square, no holding backs, no hard feelings on what happened tonight'

'Why do you have to always ask the inevitable?'

'Promise me'

'…I promise, I won't hold back against you'

Then the fires inside Luke's eyes was replaced by the gentle glance as it used to be. He smiled toward his original… 'Then go ahead, do what you must do, convey what you must convey'

This was the right opportunity, and no other chance would be given. He wouldn't pass up the chance anymore because he knew this chance would never come again. He covered Luke's lip with his own then. After what felt like eternity, they sat there, under the star rain, smiling at each other. Before they went closer for another kiss. That was the night they would always remember where they share warmthness and honestly convey their prolonged kept feelings. They didn't convey those words knowing how lacking their skill in speak, but into actions. No words needed to convey what's inside their hearts. No words needed to convey…love…

------------------

Luke's heart broke witnessing the remains of the black vessel near the entrance of the eldrant. The pilot was safe and he's sure the passenger who he would fight later was safe too.

That day made Luke really sad, not just he had to lose the vessel where he passed the night with his original , but the fact that he had to lose whom he loves forever.

But what joy it gives later, that he and whom he loves so much were given a chance to become one at last…Since then, where Asch saved him despite his lacking in physical form, he knew that the one he loves was not faraway and actually residing within him. He felt the warmthness like he gave the night before and from that point on they will be together forever until time itself decided to took the final gift of Lorelei…

No words needed to convey their feelings because love can convey itself to those they love…

---------------

Fin

---------------


End file.
